Final Destination
by xxToxicxLovestormxx
Summary: Itachi's finger tapped his forehead, and he looked at the ground. The blood covered finger slowly dragged itself down Sasuke's face...and he looked onward in a sad realization that maybe...Itachi had never really been too terrible after all. One shot


**A/n**: Itachi is dead, he won't be brought back to life, it's not possible. Kishimoto admitted it, he killed off our beloved Ita-kun. In the end though, as he fell for the last time, he did something that made my heart jerk...He poked Sasukes's forehead, just as he use to when they where young. He very easily could've gouged out Sasuke's eyes and lived, but he didn't...I...think he regretted killing his whole clan…I'm not sure though…Anyway, here is my little tribute to him…

**Disclaimer**: DISCLAIMER NO JUTSU!! There, now you all know that I DON'T own "Naruto".

* * *

**Final Destination**

Itachi slowly creapt up to Sasuke after coughing up blood on himself, and knocking Sasuke's failed attempt at a swordstrike away from him with Susano'o's "Invincible" white mirror. He walked up to him in a zombie-like state, craving Sasuke's eyes. He looked at him, tired and worn from using every powerful Kekkai Genkai he had ever known, and stared him in the eyes, though he couldn't see. He reached up, and Sasuke flinched, knowing that he would soon lose his so beloved Sharingan eyes that he'd used since he was just twelve years old. Itachi slowly, menacingly, reached forward with his blood covered right hand, and, even more terrifyingly, his hand moved towards his eyes, and his index finger moved forward.

"Poke"

That was all that Sasuke heard, as Itachi's finger tapped his forehead, and he looked at the ground. The blood covered finger slowly dragged itself down Sasuke's face, leaving a line of blood in its wake. "Sorry, Sasuke...There won't be a next time..." he whispered hoarsely.

Itachi hit the stone ground, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his heart stopped. Sasuke looked onward in a sad realization that maybe...Itachi had never really been too terrible after all. He looked into the sky, sweating and heaving, as the pride of the Uchiha Clan lay dead next to him.

He stood in shock, his eyes wide with confusion before he collapsed onto the ground, sprawling out on the uptunred earth. His breath came out labored, each one seeming like a struggle in itself. He turned his head, glancing at his silent brother.

'_I…I did it…'_

A small smirk found its way to his blood-stained lips just as he slipped into the world of dreams.

_xxToxicLovestormxx  
_

"Pick up the pace, Sakura-chan!!"

Sakura growled but did as she was told, applying more chakra to her feet. She watched as Naruto turned his head from side to side, searching for the younger Uchiha.

Naruto began to worry, not only about the fact that he and Sakura had left their team with a nearly invincible foe, but that they may be too late. Of course, too late meaning too late to stop Sasuke. He knew his ex-comrade was strong, but Itachi? How was he going to defeat him on his own?

As those thoughts crossed his mind, he couldn't help but speed up, forcing Sakura to do the same.

"Oh…kami…"

The two chunnin stopped in their tracks, eyes as big as saucers. They stared out at the scenery before them, taking in the ground jutting up into the air. Blood was splattered everywhere, proving that the fight between the Uchiha brothers had not been an easy one.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed, her eyes widening.

Sakura sprinted pass Naruto, approaching the fallen shinobi. She knelt beside him, scanning his body and checking his pulse. It was faint, but still there. She averted her gaze to the other Uchiha, hesitantly reaching over to check his pulse…there was none.

Naruto knelt beside Sakura, glancing at her expectantly. "Well…?" he asked, his voice trembling.

Sakura turned to him, shaking violently. "Sasuke's alive…" she mumbled.

Nauto blinked, then a smile spread across his face. He frowned when her noticed how frightened Sakura seemed. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention. "Sakura-chan…What's wrong?"

Sakura gazed up at him "I-itachi's dead…!"

Naruto's hand retracted and his eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe it! He stared at Sasuke, having a new level of respect for him.

He turned and looked at Sakura, his voice quiet "L-let's take him home…"

_xxToxicLovestormxx_

Sasuke was taken back to the hospital in Konoha where he received treatment for his eyes and wounds. He would never be able to use his Sharingan again, but he lived. He also had a trial with the elders deciding whether or not he'd be accepted back into Konoha. He was, of course, but only because he pleaded that he had killed two main enemy's of Konoha (Itachi and Orochimaru).

Soon after leaving the hospital, Sasuke had a Naruto and Sakura bring back Itachi's dead body, so that he could have a proper burial. They did, and soon there was a funeral. Of course, very few showed up. Sasuke understood this, his brother had betrayed the whole town of Konoha. Some did show up, mainly for Sasuke's sake.

Sasuke had to spend four years in Konoha (as part of his punishment) without any missions. In those four years, he passed the chunnin exams, became a jounin and eventually, an ANBU captain.

It took a while for everyone to fully except him back into their lives, but everything was back on track.

At the age of twenty-four Sasuke married Sakura, she couldn't have been happier! Together they rebuilt the Uchiha clan. Sasuke's life was going exactly as he'd planned.

"Sakura, I'm going for a walk, don't wait up."

The rosette turned, glancing at Sasuke with a smile. She gave a curt nod, bouncing a little raven-haired boy on her hip, who strangely resembled Itachi. "Alright, see you soon, OK?" she leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Sasuke nodded, placing a light kiss on his son, Akio. He turned, silently leaving the Uchiha compound and entering the forest that surrounded it. He stood silently at his brothers grave, his eyes closed and his hand resting on the tombstone with Itachi's name on it.

Sasuke silently lifted his hand, placing it on his forehead and rubbing lightly. Tears threatened to fall as he recalled his brothers touch. He didn't regret killing his brother, but only wished that things had turned out…differently. He knew for a fact that Itachi did, in fact, regret taking the lives of their family, why else would he have poked his head, rather than gouging his eyes out?

Sasuke sighed and turned back to his home, silently approaching the dimly lit compound.

"Things could have been different…brother…"

* * *

**A/n**: Please review, they makes me smile, and flames are welcome too, I like to play with fire. If anyone can tell me what i meant when Itachi says "Sorry, Sasuke...There won't be a next time..." I'll write them a oneshot in the "Death Note", "Inuyasha", "Naruto", or "Howl's Moving Castle" fandom. Any pairing, any genre.


End file.
